


Constellations

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/M, M/M, idk if it counts as cheating but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far, far away red constellations, ones that housed small orange stars. Small orange fiery globes of existence, lighting up the space around them in a warm glow. They radiate light while they live, creating thousands- no, millions of dreams and fantasies. The glow would shift from time to time, fabricating a road that one would believe one could walk on, if only they stretched far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr for my fics hehe!!  
> here it is: http://interhighs.tumblr.com/

Kageyama wakes slowly, drinking in the sight of a dead world. A white ceiling greets him coldly and Kageyama envisions the accident for the fifth time that week, closing his eyes in pain. White was a color he remembered well. The whites of his eyes as they widen, staring at the opposite wall with a frightening expression. The white of the bed sheets as he leaned into them, coughing up a deep red that stained the sheets in beautiful, star like constellations. Red constellations, like the ones that seemed to flicker inside his stomach when he looked at him. Far, far away red constellations, ones that housed small orange stars. Small orange fiery globes of existence, lighting up the space around them in a warm glow. They radiate light while they live, creating thousands- no, millions of dreams and fantasies. The glow would shift from time to time, fabricating a road that one would believe one could walk on, if only they stretched far enough.

Sometimes he would wonder why he was stretching so far, and his muscles would burn, they would seethe at him like mad hounds barely contained by their chains. Yet he kept stretching, willing himself to touch that warmth and feel it for himself, wanting to be enveloped in it completely.

But one day, the light blew out. The bright light completely burned away, save for a small, bitter flame in its shadow. Still, he kept reaching, even when the flame burned him, even when it killed his own warmth, taking it and using it as a shield from cold, bitter space. Eventually, Kageyama reached the spiteful flame. He had followed the trail of warmth that lasted, although the former sun did not. When he finally stood in front of the small sun, he kneeled quietly.

"Use my skin as your flint," He said. "And use my bones as your matches. Rekindle your fire, little flame."

The lonely flame shrank back after hearing these words. It remembers the pain of being erased, reduced to a sliver of it’s former self. It does not want to live, if only to die again. Kageyama remained persistent, gradually letting his body be enveloped in it’s small flame, allowing it to rise and spread out, filling up the space left behind by its former self. The star thanked him greatly, and although his body burned, although it hurt, Kageyama smiled. He smiled with a brightness that rivaled the sun’s. They stayed that way for a while, the boy and his light companion.

On the tenth day, the sun died. It died without warning, there one second and the next swallowed by nothingness. When the boy awoke, he saw nothing. No bright flame, no orange fire. All that he could see was his own charred body, and the small black hole left behind like Kageyama, swirling in a never ending vortex. The boy asked the vortex if it was as lonely as he was. No answer. He asked it if his sun, his flame, was in a better place now, somewhere far across the galaxy; where the winds couldn’t reach. The black hole, again, did not reply. The boy took the wormhole in his hands and smiled sadly.

"If you’re lonely and I’m lonely, then I have a great idea!" He gently opened his rib cage and placed the swirling sphere inside of him. "This way, we won’t be lonely ever again!"

Kageyama opens his eyes again, realizing that he had fallen asleep. A sharp knocking on the door echoed painfully in his scalp. The door opens, and Kageyama looks at his guest as they crawl into bed with him.

"Hey Natsu." He manages to say the words without any guilt, as if she weren't a replacement, a doll. Kageyama leans into the kiss that she initiates and feels her warmth, her smile; so much like the one he used to know.

"Hey yourself, Tobio!"

With those three words, he knows. He knows that once she drags him down and begins to unbutton his shirt, once she has finished kissing him, that he will regret this, he will regret using his dead lover’s little sister as a replacement for him.

"Kageyama?" Natsu asks, interjecting his thoughts and she gets up halfway, her hands still on his chest.

Kageyama shakes his head and drags her back down to him, enjoying the feeling of Shouyou against him again, even if only for a few minutes.


End file.
